


Семейный бизнес с заложниками

by jetta_e_rus



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Family, Gen, Humor, In-Laws, Jackson's Whole, Parenthood
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 17:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10340004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetta_e_rus/pseuds/jetta_e_rus
Summary: Айвен выясняет, что обзавестись первенцем куда сложнее, если твои тесть с тещей - джексонианские бароны. А Бай пытается ему помочь.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hostage Negotiation Is the Family Business](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275018) by [a_t_rain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_t_rain/pseuds/a_t_rain). 



После тропического рая Иллы Единение Джексона казалось ледяной пустыней; но на третий день после приезда Айвен начал думать, что и в этом есть свои плюсы. В том, что всемогущие диктаторы здешних мест зовут тебя зятем и своим гостем, есть преимущества: слуги всегда готовы предложить тебе горячий пунш, и у камина тебе достается самое удобное место. А еще, как и обещала Теж, зимние виды спорта тут были весьма неплохи. Даже Байерли, что от него никак уж нельзя было ожидать, развил в себе страсть к загородным лыжным прогулкам, и, если забыть про тот факт, что сначала он по полдня подбирал для такого случая подходящую лыжную куртку и шарф, у него это неплохо получалось.

\- Все тут выглядит таким... чистым, - пробормотал Айвен, опираясь на лыжную палку и окидывая взглядом долину, засыпанную свежевыпавшим снежком. - И не подумаешь никогда, что это самое развращенное место во всей Галактике.

\- Формально говоря, - поправил Бай, подкатываясь к нему и тормозя, - чтобы стать развращенным, нужно сперва быть невинным, а затем скатиться из этого состояния. И я не уверен, что слово "невинный" можно было когда-либо применить к этой планете.

\- И ... все равно здесь красиво. Я не ожидал такого.

\- Да. Мне это место нравится.

\- Темнеет, - заметил Айвен после секундной паузы. - Побежим обратно?

\- Но не прямо сейчас. Я привел тебя сюда потому, что хочу тебе сообщить кое-что особенное, и не намерен говорить это в стенах комплекса Кордона, поскольку Арквы, вне всякого сомнения, прослушивают все беседы, которые там происходят. И даже в совершенно диком на вид хвойном лесу, через который мы только что проехали - не хочу, потому что, учитывая местный уровень познаний в генетике, у этих деревьев в буквальном смысле могут оказаться уши...

"Лишь бы на них не было котят", - подумал Айвен и вздрогнул.

\- А вот это место, кажется подходит. Достаточно удаленное.

\- А откуда ты знаешь, что они не поставили жучки в наши лыжные палки? - уточнил Айвен. - Об этом ты подумал?

\- Подумал, и поэтому взял палки Шива, а не свои собственные. Не думаю, чтобы он ставил жучки в собственную экипировку. Конечно, в свое время это мог сделать Эрик, но сейчас он не в том состоянии, чтобы что-либо подслушивать. А тебе, поскольку ты такой длинный, достались палки аут Мойры.

Айвен сглотнул.

\- В следующий раз, когда решишь что-либо украсть для меня, ты не мог бы нацелиться не на нечто, принадлежащее женщине, умеющей затаить злобу на целую сотню лет?

\- Не мог. Никого другого такого роста тут нет. И вообще, она не заметит, она ведь уже много лет не каталась на лыжах. А если вдруг соберется, вали все на меня. Я нашел весьма полезным создать себе репутацию человека, который прибирает к рукам оставленные без внимания вещички - всякую мелочь, никакого вреда никому, разумеется. Что-то вроде клептомании по рассеянности, которая случается порою среди родственников: я беру вещи без спросу, но потом вспоминаю, что они не мои, и возвращаю. Обычно. В конце концов. 

\- У тебя не особо получилось позаимствовать брошь аут Мойры.

Байерли, уже и так покрасневший от ветра и физической нагрузки, залился румянцем еще сильней.

\- К ней приставили охрану. С обычными вещами получается много проще.

\- Так ты поэтому меня сюда привез? Это хотел рассказать? Я начинаю мерзнуть.

\- В каком-то смысле. В любом случае, это вступление к моему рассказу. Я хотел тебе первым делом сообщить, что позаимствовал для тебя некую вещь, в духе опосредованно-родственной взаимопомощи...

\- Почему ты всегда разговариваешь так, словно словарь проглотил?

\- Прежде ты на это не жаловался, из чего я заключаю, что прежде мне не удавалось тебя озадачить. Позволь мне насладиться этим мгновением. Этот термин обозначает свойство по браку; другими словами, ты мне зять. Понятно, что не в юридическом смысле, но на практике - да. Так на чем я остановился?

\- Если ты сам этого не можешь вспомнить, почему я должен?

\- О, но я хотя бы знаю, что в конечном счете намеревался сказать. Верно. Из некоей беседы за ужином прошлым вечером я заключил, что вы с Теж думаете о заплыве в глубокие воды родительства, и подумал, что мне стоит стибрить вот эту штуку из кабинета Гули. Она ее читала, значит, и тебе стоило бы. 

Байерли выудил из-под лыжной куртки "Краткое руководство по барраярскому законодательству в области рождения, усыновления, опеки и наследования". "Кратким", как отметил Айвен, этот труд можно было называть лишь условно.

\- Это что, загадка какая-то? Я не люблю загадки.

\- Знаю. Я не раз слышал, как ты красноречиво разглагольствовал о своей любви к диаграммам и графикам. Считай, что это - один большой график на 437 страниц. Целые часы двоичной и линейной радости. 

\- Но ты хотя бы не подскажешь мне, что там самое важное?

\- Все. Во всяком случае, потенциально важное. И... Айвен?

\- Что?

\- Не забывай, что семья Кордона специализируется в посредничестве при обмене заложников. Семейный бизнес, так сказать.

***

Айвен послушно принялся читать "Краткое руководство по барраярскому законодательству в области рождения, усыновления, опеки и наследования" тем же вечером, пока остальная семья села сыграть дружескую (и лишь слегка смертоубийственную) партию в "Великий Дом". Продолжил он чтение и назавтра, делая аккуратные пометки. 

Раздел про усыновление он пропустил, потому что тот, похоже, ему сейчас не пригодится. И раздел про статус и права признанных бастардов - тоже. Хотя тот самым любопытным образом носил следы интенсивного чтения.

К тому моменту, как барон и баронесса позвали их с Теж в свой личный кабинет, он был уже готов.

***

\- Я всегда очень любил девочек, - сказал барон. - Вот почему у нас восемь дочерей. От них осталось множество кукольных домиков и платьиц - я их сберег на тот случай, если у нас будет внучка. Единственное, о чем я жалею - что нам пришлось ждать этого события дольше, нежели я рассчитывал, но я еще смею надеяться, что в один прекрасный день...

\- Я настроен на сына. Его я смогу назвать в честь своего отца, - сообщил Айвен, не забывший, что именно говорит барраярский закон об опеке над детьми разного пола. С общим принципом он был знаком и ранее, но книга включала в себя полезную схему, показывающую, как конкретно родственники с мужской стороны могут претендовать на опеку в случае смерти отца ребенка. Ее оказалось достаточно, чтобы заверить Айвена, что он поступает верно.

\- Отец Айвена Ксава трагически погиб до его рождения, - добавила Теж. - Его мать все мне об этом рассказала. Для них обоих очень важно почтить его память должным образом.

Барон открыл свой экземпляр книги "Десять тысяч аутентичных национальных имен с Земли, которые вы можете дать ребёнку, их значение и географическое происхождение" и прочитал:

\- Падма. П-А-Д-М-А. "Лотос" на санскрите. Обычно применяется в Индии для младенцев обоих полов.

\- На Барраяре это всегда имя мальчика, - поправил Айвен.

\- Возможно, - задумчиво пробормотала баронесса, - девочке с таким именем будет комфортнее расти где-нибудь еще, а не на Барраяре.

"Блин! - только и подумал Айвен. – А вот на это я сам напоролся!"

Теж пришла ему на помощь:

\- Айвен Ксав полон решимости растить своих детей на Барраяре. Вы же знаете, какой он патриот.

\- Чувство, достойное похвалы, - ответила баронесса. - А Барраяр вознаграждает патриотизм твоего мужа, интересно? Насколько я понимаю, твое цетагандийское происхождение делает любого из ваших потомков непригодными для трона Империи, причем навсегда. - Она покосилась через стол на Гулю, которая до сих пор молчала.

Судя по виду, Гуле было явно неуютно без своего экземпляра "Краткого руководства по барраярскому законодательству...", но она все же подтвердила:

\- Похоже, это так.

Айвен, точно знавший, что именно так дела и обстоят, возражений не имел.

\- На Единении Джексона, - заметил барон, - нет законов, дисквалифицирующих человека для какого-либо поста, исходя из случайностей его рождения. Важны заслуги, а не кровь. 

\- Насколько я слышал, не кровь, а кровожадность, - подсказал Айвен.

\- И это тоже, - ничуть не оскорбился барон.

\- Однако близко знать своих внуков - естественное желание, - сказала баронесса. - Нашей главной ошибкой с Эриком стало то, что мы назначили его своим наследником с самого рождения, раньше, чем получили возможность узнать, что он за человек. В то время казалось важным установить прямую линию наследования, конечно... но вряд ли мы допустим такую же ошибку еще раз.

\- Не думаю, что моему сыну подойдут что императорская походная табуретка, что джексонианское баронство, - быстро вмешался Айвен. - Нет, если он пойдет в меня. Милая, спокойная жизнь, обычная кабинетная работа, вот это скорее будет в его духе.

\- Но он не обязан пойти в тебя, - парировала Юдин. - Мы будем более чем счастливы произвести ему... модификации. - Судя по ее тону, в данном случае модификации были более чем желательны.

\- К тому же, - добавил Шив, - слово "сын" предполагает, что вопрос уже решен, а это не так.

\- На самом деле, - поправил Айвен, - вся эта беседа посвящена пока что не решенному вопросу, поскольку мы даже мысленно еще не определились насчет детей.

Температура в комнате словно упала на несколько градусов, пока Айвен с одной стороны и его тесть и теща - с другой мерили друг друга твердым взглядом. Айвен не моргнул. Для родителей целых одиннадцати детей у Аркв на удивление не хватало внуков, так позиция Айвена была выигрышной для торговли. Но и барон с баронессой тоже не отводили глаз. 

\- Кроме того, папа, я хочу мальчика, - вмешалась Теж.

\- Тогда почему ты не сказала об этом сразу, дорогая? Ладно, пусть старшим будет мальчик.

\- Сделка, - подтвердил Айвен. - Рад, что мы столь хорошо понимаем друг друга.

\- Сделка, - согласился Шив. - А за ним - девочка.

\- Только мальчики, - возразил Айвен. - Маленькие девочки... они слишком сложны. Вы должны знать про все это: платья, приемы, выход в свет, уроки танцев... и всякое такое. - "Маленькие девочки - заложницы. Пешки в играх вокруг брака, в которые так любит играть ваша семья".

\- Мы можем обеспечить обучение танцам, - подсказала баронесса. - Прямо внутри Дома, так сказать.

\- А я хочу много мальчиков, - произнесла Теж исключительно жизнерадостным и легкомысленным голосом. - Чтобы у них были лошади, чтобы они ходили с походом в горы, чтобы учились в той же школе, что когда-то Айвен Ксав. 

\- Да, я всегда надеялся дать своим сыновьям детство, похожее на то, какое было у меня, - развил мысль Айвен. Теж подала ему превосходную реплику, от которой можно было оттолкнуться, на лучшее и надеяться было нельзя, стоило ухватиться за нее руками и ногами, но... черт побери, не хотел он играть в эти игры. - Разумеется, у меня самого никогда не было брата, но рядом со мной было двое, так сказать, молочных братьев. Я уверена, Гуля вам подробно расскажет про то, что такое отношения молочных братьев на Барраяре, и что это полуофициальный статус – относительно которого есть масса юридических прецедентов, верно, Гуля?

\- Да, - отозвалась та. Без уточнений.

\- Ага, я помню, мы учили в школе про императора Как-его-там, который жил пару столетий назад, никогда я не запоминал все эти имена на уроках истории... Короче, на смертном одре он назначил молочного брата регентом для своего сына - молочные братья императоров часто становились регентами, министрами и всякое такое; но тут вопрос был особый, нужно было решать, приходится ли он этому ребенку дядей по закону или нет... не помнишь, чем все закончилось, Гуля?

\- Решением в его пользу. Он был признан законным дядей.

\- Да, верно. Более близким родственником, чем кровные дядья, что оказалось достаточно забавно - но, в конце концов, он воспитывался под одной крышей с императором, когда тот был еще кронпринцем, а родные братья императора выросли далеко отсюда. Мы заучивали в школе правило: "Близость по месту важнее близости по крови". Любопытно, как это все застревает у тебя в голове... Так о чем мы говорили?

\- О том, что ваши сыновья будут расти на Барраяре, - напомнил барон. - В этом могут оказаться некие преимущества. Но, разумеется, любому из них будет... приятно провести школьные каникулы здесь, с нами. Это даст им возможность познакомиться со своими тетями, дядьями и кузенами с нашей стороны.

"Какими такими кузенами?" – удивился Айвен мысленно, а вслух согласился:

\- Конечно, пока кто-то один из нас сможет его в этом путешествии сопровождать. 

\- Это справедливо. Я всегда буду рад увидеть мою Теж. И тебя, конечно, - запоздало добавил Шив.

\- И пока у нас будет возможность уехать в конце лета, - быстро добавила Теж. 

\- О, конечно. Я думаю, это тоже справедливо.

\- А теперь, - сказала баронесса, - переходим к вопросу дизайна.

\- Дизайна? - переспросил Айвен непонимающе. В той книге об этом ничего не было.

\- Цвет кожи, рост, интеллект, художественные дарования, физические возможности, усиленные органы чувств и любые особые свойства, которые вы выберете.

\- Особые свойства?

\- О, ну ты знаешь... органы для дыхания под водой, втягивающиеся когти, крылья? Я буду только рада спроектировать на заказ все, что вы захотите, в пределах разумного, конечно. Считайте это запоздалым свадебным подарком.

\- Я думаю, мы просто... выберем натуральность, - сообщила Теж. - Я хочу сказать, у меня и так уже есть цетагандийские гены, значит, наши дети в любом случае будут красивыми, здоровыми и долгоживущими, и... мне нравится, как выглядит Айвен Ксав. Не вижу необходимости в чем-то менее обычном.

\- Похоже, - сварливо заметила баронесса, - у молодого поколения теперь такая общая причуда. Надеюсь, это пройдет. 

Зато барон выглядел довольным.

\- Так у нас Сделка, папа?

\- Сделка.

***

\- Ты выглядишь так, словно тебе необходимо выпить, - заметил Байерли. - Шампанское уже заказали, интересно?

\- Черт меня побери, если я знаю. Наверное, да. Но... проклятье, это была еще та пытка. Хорошо, что Теж прикрывала мне спину. И спасибо за то, что одолжил мне эту книгу, 

\- Ты нашел ее полезной?

\- Еще как. Знаешь, я чуть не пропустил там раздел о законах опеки, подумал, что они нам ни к чему, мы же не собираемся разлучаться, но, к счастью, вовремя сообразил, что он же применим к... если что-то с кем-то из нас случится. Тебе следовало предупредить, чтобы я внимательно прочел этот раздел. 

\- Я и предупреждал. Я сказал, что потенциально там важно все, помнишь? Кроме того, я верил в твою способность разобраться в этих вещах самостоятельно. 

\- Вообще-то, нет. Я тупица, не забыл? Таким меня считает и отцовская, и мамина родня. 

\- Учитывая, что там за родня, это весьма относительная оценка, - успокоил его Бай, с хлопком открывая шампанское и наполняя бокалы. - Ну, вздрогнем! Каких условий ты добился, если не секрет?

\- Для начала, все мальчики. И растить мы их будем на Барраяре. 

\- Две весьма впечатляющих уступки, в данных обстоятельствах. Как тебе удалось?

\- В какой-то момент я просто пригрозил встать и уйти, к тому же, как я сказал, Теж помогла мне - она сказала, что очень хочет сыновей, причем растить их именно барраярским способом, а поскольку она - папочкина любимица, он, в конце концов, уступил. Не уверен, понимает ли она, на что соглашается, но она могла видеть, как это для меня важно, и поэтому подыграла... Я бы чувствовал себя как последний мерзавец, если бы не был уверен, что Теж желает дать нашим детям джексонианское воспитание не больше меня самого. А кроме того, у меня близких родственников мужского пола всего ничего - дядя Эйрел, Майлз и Грегор, остальные не в счет, и ни один из них не мечтает забрать у Теж детей. Конечно, я не знаю, в курсе ли насчет этого барон с баронессой, Фактически... может, я и обронил в разговоре пару намеков на то, что у моих детей хорошие шансы стать молочными братьями кронпринца, а в этом случае нам выгодно будет иметь как можно больше мальчиков. 

\- Хорошо сыграно. И неплохо проведён анализ. Хотя я бы не стал держать пари на то, что Теж ничего не знает. Риш рассказывала про нее кое-какие истории, и я уверен, что разыгрывать наивную простушку та умеет очень хорошо. 

\- Мне пришлось согласиться, чтобы дети проводили свои школьные каникулы здесь, но в сопровождении одного из нас. Разумеется, в основном - в большинстве случаев - это будет значить "вместе с Теж", так что барон на это быстро согласился.

\- А интересные модификации они вам предлагали?

\- Втягивающиеся когти. Бр-р. Не могли предложить что-нибудь полезное, например, увеличивающийся член?

\- По моему опыту, эта часть тела склонна увеличиваться почти у всех. А если у тебя не так, я уверен, что и на этот случай у бетанцев есть пилюли.

\- Ох, заткнись, ты же понял, о чем я. В любом случае, Теж ясно сказала, что ни на что такое не пойдет, так что мы с Арквами пожали друг другу руки, и это была Сделка. Вот тебе обратно книжка Гули. И, Бай... 

\- Хм?

Айвен наполнил оба бокала шампанским доверху.

\- Как я понимаю, тебя тоже можно поздравить?

Байерли с довольным выражением лица принял бокал.

\- О, спасибо. Именно так. Я так и думал, что рано или поздно ты сообразишь. 

\- А что за условия выговорил себе ты? - спросил Айвен, потому что Баю явно не терпелось все рассказать.

\- Ну, не забывай, что я личный агент императора. Но у нас с Риш не было такой же выгодной позиции для торговли, как у вас. Мы не могли встать и покинуть стол переговоров, а переговоры Арквы начали, едва мы вылетели с Барраяра. Первым делом они довели до нас мысль, что хотя бы на одном ребенке они настаивают. Естественно, они захотели, чтобы первой у нас была девочка. Оставляя нам возможность завести мальчика позже, если мы пожелаем. Мы умудрились выговорить у них два года отсрочки, прежде чем начнем размножаться, а затем я сделался весь из себя патриархальный барраярец - заметь, их выбор времени дал мне тактическое преимущество, потому что они меня еще не очень хорошо знали. Риш дала возможность говорить мне, а сама хранила бесстрастную физиономию, пока я медленно настаивал на своем первом предпочтении – на естественном рождении, а затем так же постепенно признавал приемлемой чистку генома. Они же не знали, что в моем случае это не просто приемлемо, но крайне желательно, и тут Риш тоже меня не выдала. В обмен я заставил их согласиться, что девочка будет максимально близка к природному типу; именно в тот момент отношение барона ко мне потеплело, хоть пользы в этом было не слишком много.

\- Ты тоже пожелал, чтобы генной инженерии было добавлено по минимуму?

\- Я доставил Юдин небольшое удовольствие, позволив уговорить меня на идеальный слух и голос и на повышенную устойчивость к алкоголю, и был готов сделать еще несколько уступок, если она будет на них настаивать. Но на самом деле я, конечно, хотел, чтобы моя дочь не выделялась в толпе на любой планете, которая не будет Единением Джексона. 

\- Но... как сочетаются природный тип и бледно-синий цвет кожи? 

Интересно, как это будет выглядеть. Нечто среднее между тоном кожи Бая и Риш может смотреться не слишком причудливо, но что если окраска пойдет пятнами, как у черепаховых кошек? 

\- Никак. Потому что наиболее эффектные черты внешности Риш зашиты в рецессивном гене. Как сказала Юдин, ее задачей тогда было защитить свою интеллектуальную собственность. Не очень удачной идеей было говорить это в глаза этой самой "собственности", кстати. Риш сама никогда не попросила бы свою мать не слишком усердствовать в этом деле с генной инженерией – это была бы дочерняя неблагодарность и все такое - но позже она вовсе не выглядела недовольной, что это сделал за нее я.

\- Повезло. Я бы на это не рассчитывал.

\- А меня это не так уж удивило. По работе нас учили распознавать защитные реакции в поведении, и ты сам должен был заметить, что Риш склонна резко негодовать, едва начинаешь задавать вопросы на определенные темы. 

Этого Айвен не замечал, но вспомнив свою первую встречу с Риш, он признал, что Бай, пожалуй, прав.

\- Тогда баронесса попыталась соблазнить меня еще на другие модификации, например, те, которые привили бы ребенку идеальный вкус в одежде, но ей пришлось замолчать, когда я заметил, что ее дочь Зуми прискорбным образом предпочитает шлепанцы в виде зайчиков. Я считаю, что она скорее делает вид, чем реально в состоянии внести в личность существенные изменения.

\- И я тоже. Во всяком случае, надеюсь на это. Я всегда считал такого рода вмешательство чем-то из разряда ужасов. 

\- Итак, в конечном счете мы пришли к идее, что этот ребенок сможет выбирать свой собственный образ жизни, карьеру и планету проживания, когда ей исполнится восемнадцать, и что она не станет разменной монетой в игре по налаживанию союзов Домов через брак. К этому моменту Шив с Юдин кое-что осознали насчет моей патриархальности, но мы уже оговорили условия в Сделке, и они не могли все откатить и поменять. Гуля, кстати, соображала не так быстро, поэтому неделю спустя пришла к выводу, что окажет Риш услугу, устроив мое убийство. 

Айвен выждал секунду, но Бай был склонен тянуть драматическую паузу бесконечно. Пришлось сдаться и спросить:

\- Ну, и что случилось?

\- Убийство удалось, а ты сейчас разговариваешь с моим призраком.

\- Если ты не перестанешь меня настолько раздражать, я вызову экзорциста.

\- Да ладно. Я предполагал, что кто-нибудь из них неизбежно предпримет такую попытку, рано или поздно, так что было даже облегчением, когда все произошло. Да и попытка оказалась так себе: Гуля то ли забыла, что Риш способна распознавать яды, то ли просто решила, что та будет счастлива от меня избавиться. И как только Риш дала всем понять, что это не так, больше у меня проблем не было. Кстати, это тоже было облегчением, потому что когда она уступила право торговаться мне, то на самом деле наблюдала, как хорошо я умею охранять свое. 

\- Боже правый, Бай. Ты уверен, что вправе привести ребенка в мир... во все это?

\- А ты уверен, что вправе привести его в мир на нашу благословенную родину? Мы все знаем причину, по которой любой барраярский отец, с титулом или нет, желает, чтобы его первенцем был мальчик. Ведь тогда жена никуда от него не денется. Не одни только джексонианцы берут детей в заложники.

\- Никогда не думал об этом в таком смысле. Черт. Вот теперь я вправду чувствую себя мерзавцем.

\- Не надо. Как ты уже сказал, никто из твоей родни заложниками не интересуется, а родня Теж - еще как. В твоей ситуации ты поступил правильно. Как и я - в своей. Кстати, полагаю, что дочь будет нашим единственным ребенком - я своими руками создавать заложника не собираюсь. И не в последнюю очередь потому, что мой отец еще жив, а ему нельзя доверять опеку ни над кем, а особенно - над мальчишкой, который... который, в конце концов, пойдет в меня. Кроме того, в тех редких случаях, когда Форратьеры умудряются породить на свет достойного отпрыска, это бывает девочка. Урожденная девочка, во всяком случае.

\- Ты прекрасно знаешь, что это неправда, Бай! - воскликнул Айвен с большим жаром, чем сам ожидал.

\- Боже, неужели я наблюдаю взрыв опосредованно-родственных чувств? Дорогой Айвен, это точно не в твоем стиле.

\- Твой кузен Пьер был вполне достойный человек, на свой манер. Как граф - не очень, но человек достойный.

\- Уже лучше. Звучит похоже на тебя.

\- Но, серьезно - ты правильно поступаешь с... со всем? Я хочу сказать, вы с Риш не из тех, кто... кто непременно становится родителям, если им дать такой выбор. 

Айвен внезапно осекся, осознав, какое сейчас выражение на лице у Бая: одновременно гордое, испуганное и довольное, именно то, которое Айвен привык видеть у типовых будущих отцов. И с самого начала своего визита на Джексон он заметил, что Риш... ходит, пританцовывая сильнее, чем обычно. Возможно, он неправ.

\- Знаешь, я никогда не был уверен, что именно выбрал бы, будь все возможности открыты передо мной. На Барраяре у меня никогда такого не было.

\- Ой, послушай, родительство даже на Барраяре штука необязательная. Я ухитрялся избегать его тридцать семь лет, и уверен, что мог бы продолжать это бесконечно, если бы хотел.

\- Я про другой выбор, Айвен.

Что там Бай говорил насчет чистки генома? Есть веские причины, почему в его случае это не просто приемлемо, но крайне желательно?.. Айвен припомнил другой голос, произнесший несколько лет назад: "У следующего графа Форратьера не будет проблем с сердцем. Среди всего прочего". 

Ого.

Айвен попытался примирить понятия "Байерли Форратьер" и "мутант" и вдруг понял, что это... не так уж трудно, в конце концов. Настолько нетрудно, словно недостающая часть в паззле встала на свое место. Черт побери, никогда он не любил паззлы!

\- Черт, Бай. Я понятия не имел. Мне жаль.

\- Все нормально. Поскольку ты слишком вежлив, чтобы спрашивать, я сам скажу: это просто сердечное заболевание, которое поддается лечению и не создает мне особых проблем, пока у меня есть верный диагноз и нужные лекарства. Но все же это такая штука, которая видна на генном сканировании и... она ложится на укоренившиеся предубеждения дома, на Барраяре. Но в остальном я в порядке. Я прошел стандартный набор психологических тестов СБ плюс еще несколько, изобретенных, вероятно, специально для меня, так что знаю, что с головой у меня нормально.

\- То есть ты официально не псих? Вот уж не подумал бы.

\- Меня это тоже безмерно удивило. Хотя, наверное, не так сильно, как мое начальство.

\- Так, э-э, значит глава про признанных бастардов применима на практике? Я ее пропустил, когда читал.

\- В этом статусе нет ничего плохого. Он сделает ее подданной Барраяра точно так же, как если бы мы с Риш были женаты, Кроме того, она будет несколько более свободна в своих действиях, чем правильная форская девица, и мой кузен граф, который таковой девицей был раньше, на это согласен.

У Айвена шампанское носом пошло при одной мысли, что леди Донна была правильной форской девицей… и тут он понял, что все это будет иметь значение только в одних обстоятельствах.

\- Ты считаешь, что, когда вырастет, она выберет Барраяр?!

\- Не обязательно, но... скажем так, я намерен развивать в ней как можно больше вкусов и интересов, которые нелегко удовлетворить на Единении Джексона. Я уверен, что Риш вместе со своим семейством будет делать упор на те, что подходят их планете, так что все по-честному. Ты дашь своей племяннице шанс навестить тебя, когда она приедет на каникулы?

Айвен прикрыл глаза, рисуя в своем воображении хаос, который устроит в его тихой жизни малютка Форратьер, временно гостящая в его доме… И, снова открыв, подтвердил:

\- Угу, хорошо. Время от времени.

\- Спасибо. Уверен, она тебе понравится. У меня нет сомнения в том, что этот почти-природный-тип в ее случае будет исключительно умненьким - и столь же хорошеньким. Знаешь, Айвен, - добавил Бай, словно его накрыло внезапное и приятное озарение, - раз уж в фамильной истории есть прецедент, я уверен, что моя дочка разобьет сердца твоим сыновьям.

\- Как же, мечтай. Иногда дела складываются совсем наоборот, а?

Байерли слегка покраснел, но своей идеи не оставил:

\- А, может, она примется разбивать сердца другим мальчишкам, чтобы твои сыновья немного развлеклись, утешая их. Возможно, и то, и другое. В твоей крови тоже есть немного форратьерской, не так ли?

\- О боже, - выдохнул Айвен, представляя себе полный дом подростков, которые влюбляются друг в друга по очереди, как в мыльной опере, которую показывают днем по головидео. 

\- Если ты четко знаешь, какой из сценариев нравится тебе больше, то Юдин может заложить нужную сексуальную ориентацию, - подсказал Бай. - Еще не поздно попросить ее об этом.

"Ах ты мелкий СБшный проныра, ты что, проверяешь меня? С тобой никогда не поймешь".

\- ...Нет. Вряд ли.

\- Или... если ты хочешь получить образцовых, классических сыновей, любителей спорта, которые заявляются домой, покрытые грязью, и мечта которых - поступить в военную Академию, то наверняка есть гены и для такого. Только попроси.

"Голос с нарочито легкомысленными нотками, глаза полуприкрыты, взгляд из-под длинных ресниц - верно, ты меня проверяешь".

\- Нет уж. Полагаю, я просто дам им... быть теми, кто они есть.

\- Уверен? Не стоит говорить "нет", когда хочешь сказать "да". Обещаю не подслушивать твоего разговора с баронессой, если он все же состоится.

\- Полностью уверен.

\- Молодец. Тогда еще одно. Разумеется, чтобы моя дочь имела законный статус признанного бастарда, я должен буду заявить о своем отцовстве сразу после ее рождения, перед лицом свидетеля - мужчины и фора. Обычно в этой роли выступает друг отца. Ты сможешь найти время на еще одну поездку сюда где-нибудь через полгода?

\- Наверное, я смогу это устроить, - с неохотой согласился Айвен. Он сам не понимал, как это случилось: из торговли за заложников с профессиональным переговорщиком он вышел с победой, а вот Байерли Форратьер каким-то образом ухитрился заставить его согласиться на крайне возмутительное требование.

Бай разлил остатки шампанского по бокалам. 

\- За предстоящее отцовство. Вряд ли я окажусь хуже, чем мой собственный папаша, это просто невозможно.

\- А я точно не смогу прожить меньше, чем мой.

\- Будем!

\- Чин-чин.


End file.
